Tinkerbell
Tinkerbell [ played by iDizzyKizzy ] is a mischievous pixie who enjoys messing with people’s heads &playing pranks on any&everyone. She has a very complex personality, hidden by a spunky exterior. Tinkerbell's Background. KATT WILL REDO LATER, KBAI Tinkerbell's Personality. Tinkerbell is a huge trouble-maker. She finds entertainment in messing with those around her &toying with people. She often endangers others to please herself. She's extremely lacking in empathy &has a strangely dissociative personality. She may seem close with others on the surface. Actually, Tink's quite affectionate, physically. She tends to cling &hug &kiss people she hardly knows, but she refuses to confide in anyone. Most things rarely bother Tink. For example, nasty words &hate are nothing to her. If anything, they excite her. The fairy thinks pissing people off is the most hilarious thing in the world. Tink has never been extremely close to anyone, but if she ever was, she would probably run away from it. Whenever Tink feels low, her favorite thing is to do something dangerous, something that could significantly harm whoever may be around her. It gives her a feeling of control, something that she can't get enough of. Tinkerbell's Powers. Tinkerbell’s powers include the following: ☁ Flight! ☁ Shifting size. ☁ Extreme stealth. ☁ Extremely long life-span. ☁ She has an untrained, unpracticed control over plants. She isn't very good at it yet, but with a propper education she could be. ☁ She can easily cause paralysis &strange illnesses in humans, though with inhumans or others with supernatural powers it’s much, much harder. Tinkerbell’s weaknesses include the following: ☁ Iron burns her skin. ☁She can almost sense four-leaf clovers, &subconsciously avoids them. Her body automatically pulls her away. ☁Bread will make her extremely sick. Just the smell of it will make her nauseous. Tinkerbell's Relationships. Chel&Megara - Tinkerbell met the two shortly after enrolling and she quickly became friends with them. She still doesn't know the two very well, since they seem to have drifted away in time, leaving Tink alone again. Tack - Tinkerbell knew of Tack before she actually met him. She'd heard of how he was stalking Angel, &one day, she caught him in the act. The blonde greeted him with a charming smile, before insulting him. He frowned in response, redirecting his attention to Angel. Tinkerbell watched him slowly, before begrudgingly asking if she could sit with him. She had no other friends, &he didn't either. He smiled &response, so she sat. The two became quick friends. Tink constantly bothers him &yells at him jokingly, which kind of freaks him out. Roxanne - Roxanne &Tink kick ass together. The two are both witty, quick-thinking ¬ afraid to hurt some feelings. They actually quite enjoy it. >D When the two aren't out generally being bitches, Tinkerbell is stalking her in desperation for companionship. So basically, she's molesting her. xD Roxanne does not approve. Sinbad, Ariel &Yuki - Tinkerbell met Ariel when she was hanging around the dorms, &Ariel, who was very drunk, invited her to a party in her room. There she proceeded to drink as well, &met Sinbad &Yuki who were friends of Ariel. After the party, when the evac went down, Tinkerbell went with Sinbad's group to his hometown. Most of the time she was there, she hung out with Yuki, mostly wandering the streets. ADDING MORE, JUST VERY SLOWLY. Videos! thumb|right|300px|Tinkerbell got a Valentine! by iDizzyKizzy thumb|left|300px|Tink's i n t r o ! ਭ by iDizzyKizzy thumb|300px|left|Tink meets Tack! by iDizzyKizzy thumb|300px|right|Tink meets Flynn! by DOTP! ♥